Kit and Kate's Colds
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Kit and Kate get sick with colds.


KIT ^n^ KATE FANFIC

It was a beautiful morning in the Cat family's house, and Kit and Kate were still sleeping in their bedroom. Their beds were located next to each other, with Kit's bed being on the left-hand side and Kate's bed being on the right-hand side. The blanket that Kit was sleeping under was light blue, while the blanket that Kate was sleeping under was light pink.

Kit slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, but then suddenly tilted his neck back, needing to let out a sneeze.

"AaaaAAH-CHOO!"

Kit fired his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. He didn't bother to cover his mouth, since the sneeze came on so suddenly. He then recovered, tilting his neck back to its normal position and taking a single sniffle. His eyes still had bags under them, and the area where his nose would be had turned a bright red.

Kate squirmed a little in her bed, and then opened her eyes. She rubbed one of her eyes with one hand, and yawned cutely into the other hand. She then sat up in her bed, looking over at Kit.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kit looked over at Kate and realized that his sneeze had woken her up. He could tell she wasn't mad, but he decided to apologize.

"Ugh, sorry, Kate." He sniffled again. "I dod't feel so good..."

"You dod't?" Kate sounded like she wasn't feeling so good herself. "I dod't feel too good, either..."

Before Kit could sat a word, Kate suddenly tilted her neck back and gasped a couple of times. She needed to sneeze.

"Ah, haaaah... Hah-CHIYUUU!"

Kate doubled over a little as she sneezed into her hands. The sneeze was a little louder than she was used to, but it still managed to be cute. Kate then removed her hands from her mouth and rubbed her nose on her hand.

"Bless you," Kit said. He could clearly see a red tinge on where Kate's nose would be.

"*sniff* Why did I just do that thidg I just did?" Kate asked as she continued to rub her nose.

"What do you bead? I dod't dow what..." Kit would have finished his sentence, but his nose started itching quite madly. He turned away from his sister as he began to inhale. "Ah... AAAH..."

"AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kit doubled over as he released a big, loud sneeze. He then put his hand to his nose and rubbed it, sniffling.

"Hey, you just did that thidg, too!" Kate said.

"That's called a sdeeze, Kate," Kit pointed out, still rubbing his nose. "That's whed sobethidg bakes your dose tickle, ad that thidg cad bake you sdeeze."

"Well, what bade you sdeeze?" Kate asked.

"I guess I sdeezed just because I'b dot feelidg good. Ad you sdeezed because you're dot feelidg good, either."

"I didd't dow I could sdeeze just because I'b dot-" Kate's nose started itching again, interrupting her from her sentence. "Ah... AHHH..." She turned away from Kit, who put his hands over his ears.

"HAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kate let out a loud sneeze as she shot her neck forwards. She didn't manage to cover her mouth this time. Once she had recovered from the sneeze, she sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you, Kate," Kit said.

"Why do you keep sayidg 'bless you?'" Kate asked, trying to make it sound polite while still rubbing her nose.

"It's a polite thidg to say after sobebody sdeezes," Kit answered. "Ad whed you hear it, you say thadks, or thadk you."

"Oh, okay. Thadk you." Kate sniffled as she removed her finger from her nose. "But why ared't we feelidg so good id the first place?"

Suddenly, the door to the kitties' bedroom opened, revealing their mother. She walked into the room.

"Kids, it's time to get up!"

Mom took one look at the kitties and immediately gasped in concern. They weren't looking well at all.

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" she cried. "Kit, Kate, what's gotten into you two?"

"Bob, I dod't feel so very good..." Kate then tilted her neck back and brought up her hands to sneeze into. "Haah-ahhh... Chiyuu!"

As Kate removed her hands and rubbed her nose on one of her hands, Mom placed her hand on Kate's forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but I think you might have caught a cold," she told her.

"AHHHHH..." Kit suddenly gasped, and then sneezed into his hand. "TCHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kit then rubbed his nose on his forefinger, sniffling miserably.

"Bless you," Kate said.

"Thadks," Kit said as he was still rubbing his nose.

"You don't sound well, either," Mom said. "You must have caught a cold, too."

"What's a code?" Kate asked.

"I thig that's a sickdess that cad bake you sdeeze a lot," Kit said as he sniffled.

"Your brother is right, Kate," Mom said. "And since you two both have colds, you need to get some rest. But I'll make sure that you feel all better soon."

"That'd be great. Thadks, Bob," Kit said.

Mom smiled at them in response, and then walked out of the room for a moment. A short time after she did, Kit and Kate both needed to sneeze again. They tilted their heads back, each bringing up a hand to sneeze into as they took a gasp.

"AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" They released their sneezes at roughly the same time.

"Ugh, do wonder we're so sdeezy..." Kate said as she rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"That's what happeds whed you have a code," Kit replied, also rubbing his nose, albeit on his hand.

Mom walked back into the room, holding a couple of tissue boxes in her hands. She gave one to Kit, and gave the other one to Kate.

"What are these for?" Kate wondered.

"If you blow your nose on one of these tissues, it'll help clear your nose if it's running or stuffed up," Mom explained.

"But we dod't have doses," Kit mentioned. "How are we supposed to- Ah... AHHH..."

Kit tilted his neck back as he was about to sneeze again. Mom cringed in realization, then pulled a tissue from Kit's tissue box and held the tissue in front of his face.

"AHHHHHH- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kit fired his neck forwards as he released the sneeze into the tissue. He then took the tissue and blew his nose loudly into it.

"Bless you, honey," Mom said as Kit wiped his nose on the tissue.

"Thadks. I dew I was supposed to blow by dose, I just didd't thig I could really do it without wud."

Kate sniffled mildly, but it was quite audible. "Ugh, by dose feels stuffy, ad itchy..."

"Why don't you take one of these tissues and sneeze into it?" Mom suggested, pointing to the tissue box by Kate's side.

Kate managed to do as she was told just before she inhaled for the sneeze. She held the tissue in front of her open mouth.

"Haaaaah... HaaaaaaAAAAAH- CHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

The sneeze felt good to release, although it was pretty painful. Kate sniffled and blew her nose into the tissue, and then wiped her nose on the tissue.

"Bless you, sweetie," Mom said. "Does that feel better?"

"It feels a little bit better, but by dose is still stuffy," Kate responded as she removed the tissue and rubbed her nose on her forefinger.

"I'm afraid your nose will keep feeling stuffy while you have your cold," Mom stated. "There isn't really much you can do to stop it from itching, either."

"That's too bad," said Kate.

"But it's best if you two stay in bed, and get as much rest as you can," said Mom. "It won't be easy when you're not feeling well, but I promise you'll feel better soon."

"Um, okay..." Kate replied.

"Is there anything you two would like from me?" Mom wanted to know.

"Um, dot right dow," said Kit.

"Alright, then. I'll be downstairs if you need anything," said Mom. She moved away from the bed and started to leave the room. "I'll check in later."

Mom opened the door to the kittens' bedroom, left the room and shut the door behind her. Not long afterwards, Kate tilted her neck back as she was about to sneeze again.

"Aaah, aaaaaaaah- CHIYUUUUUUU!" Kate shot her neck forwards as she released the sneeze, a small amount of saliva escaping from her mouth.

"Ugh..." Kate rubbed her nose with her forefinger before she took a tissue, held it to her nose and blew it. She then wiped her nose on that same tissue.

"Gee, you soud really sick," said Kit. "But we should do what Bob says ad-" Before Kit could finish his sentence, however, he needed to sneeze again. "Aaaah... Haaaaaaaah..."

Kate looked on in curiosity, but then her eyes widened and pupils shrunk in fear.

"Oh, no... not again..." she whimpered to herself.

Leaning forward to Kit, Kate placed her forefinger right under his nose, temporarily stopping the sneeze. Kit opened his eyes slightly, still looking sneezy for a few seconds.

"Th-thadks..." Kit sniffled slightly, thinking the sneeze had gone away. "But you didd't have to do that."

"I'b sorry, Kit," said Kate as she pulled her finger away from Kit's nose. "I didd't wadda see you sdeeze again, because I thought it was godda be-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kit suddenly shot his neck forwards as he released a much bigger and louder sneeze than his last several had been. A good amount of spit and a small amount of mucus came rushing out of his mouth and nose, to Kate's slight disgust. Recovering from the sneeze, Kit sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"By gooddess! Bless YOU!" Kate said, emphatically.

"Thadks," said Kit, who was still rubbing his nose. "That was a big wud."

"Yeah, it sure was." Kate took a tissue from her tissue box and gave the tissue to Kit. "Here you go."

Without responding, Kit took the tissue and blew his nose loudly, causing his sister to cringe slightly. When he was done blowing, however, he sniffled and wiped his nose with that tissue several times.

"Phew. Thadks, sis," he said.

"Oh, you're welcobe."

After Kit was done wiping his nose, he lay down in his bed, sniffling slightly. Shortly after that, Kate's head started to hurt due to her stuffy nose. She also lay down in her bed, the two kittens staring up at the ceiling above them.

"Ugh. I didd't dow havidg a code would feel so bad..." Kate commented.

"It doesd't just feel bad. It'd dot fud at all," said Kit. "It's the worst..."

"Yeah..." Kate suddenly put her hand over her mouth and coughed loudly. When she finished, she groaned and pulled her hand away.

"But we should do what Bob says ad stay id bed," Kit said. "Baybe it really will help us feel better."

"Okay, if it will." Kate sniffled. "Probably dot right away, though..."

The two kittens stayed in their beds and sighed to themselves quietly. This was going to be a long sick day for them.


End file.
